Moments on a Friday
by aristocraticartist
Summary: You and Cisco keep making goo-goo eyes at eachother, and everyone is getting sick of the sexual tension.


Author's note; this was originally way steamier, but my mother occasionally reads my fanfiction. god save my soul. leave a review if you want to read the uncensored one and ill give you a link to it.

In the 3 months you had known Cisco Ramon, he had driven you absolutely insane. Those heated glances, and the way he clung to you like a stray puppy with the eyes to match. Of course, he was outwardly flirtatious as well, but he didn't normally stare at other women like he was actually trying to will their clothes off of their bodies. Of course, Caitlin noticed your frustration as only a best gal friend could. After she observed the both of you trying not to stare at each other for nearly an hour, she got a notification on her phone, and let out a relieved sigh. She stood up and cleared her throat as loudly as possible, making you jump and Cisco choke on his coffee.

"(Y/n), if you would be so kind as to meet me in the hallway, that would be great.."

Cocking an eyebrow, you got up and followed her.

"If you and Cisco do not stop staring at eachother like you are trying to telekinetically undress each other then everyone else in this lab is going to lock you two in a closet together until you resolve your sexual tension!" She hissed at you, her eyebrows furrowed and lips drew into a line.

You opened your mouth to respond, but she dramatically shushed you, ending with her finger pressed to your mouth.

"That is why Caitlin and I are taking you shopping, and after trivia night you are going to fix this so we can all stop being in the middle of your eye-fuck-fest." Iris came up behind you and linked her arm in yours. Your eyes went wide as saucers, looking between your best girl friends as they stared at you with smiles you could only describe as mischevious.

"...i'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Absolutely not!" Caitlin chirped, going back into the cortex to get your purse and jacket. Iris frog-marched you towards the elevator, and you had a feeling this was going to be a really long day.

As much as you loved your friends, they drove you just the littlest bit crazy.

The shopping spree took several hours and a lot of money; Caitlin insisted on paying, which made you feel guilty, but you sucked it up. Caitlin and Iris were having a field day picking out clothes for you. Iris got you the most fantastic pair of suede heel boots, in a lovely maroon. They matched the dress the girls picked out for you. It was an a-line dress in a light and floaty cotton. The neckline was low enough to give anyone you wanted a little peek at whatever you had on underneath, but the hemline was a modest knee-length. Iris paired it with a cream cardigan while Caitlin dragged you through the lingerie section.

They then took you back to the apartment Iris and Barry shared to get ready since Iris had a nice big mirror that all three of you could get dolled up in. While you were there, Iris let Barry in on the plan while Caitlin curled your hair.

"So the theory is, if we manage to get these two lovebirds together they'll save the eye-sex for their alone time and stop making the lab so awkward all the time." Iris applied mascara as she spoke.

"Well as long as (y/n) is ok with this-"

"Honestly not sure how I feel, but I'm in too far to stop anyways. I mean they got me into a garter belt. A garter belt! I'm not sure I even know how to take it off." You protested, pouting dramatically.

"Cisco probably will." Barry's face split into a maniacal grin. Iris playfully smacked his shoulder, but the room interrupted into giggles and your face flushed red.

"And i think that will do it. You are ready to go, cutie pie!" Caitlin unplugged the curling iron and left you to admire yourself in the big mirror.

"Shall we head to Jitters?" Barry asked, looping an arm around Iris's waist and the other around Caitlin's.

All three of you were there in, literally, a flash. Barry had gotten far better at carrying multiple people as of late. Your three companions went in without hesitation, but you hovered by the door trying to rally your confidence.

Inside the coffee shop, you spotted Wally and Cisco at a table that had come early to save. Seeing him smile and laugh without you gave you what you needed to step forward, and you opened the door.

Cisco was disappointed when the group walked in without you. It showed on his face, and it made Caitlin giggle.

"Where's (y/n)?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Shes probably just a few steps behind us, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Caitlin sat next to Barry, and they used Barry's usual team name. Iris teamed up with Wally, and cisco waited anxiously for you.

"Who knows, maybe shes late because she had to squeeze herself into stockings or something." Barry joked. That made Cisco laugh outwardly, and the girls just made smug faces.

"Her? In stockings? Never."

Wally cleared his throat and pointed at the door. Cisco swung around in his chair to look. He promptly felt like his face was on fire, and his heart beat almost as fast as Barry's.

You looked like a model. Hair perfectly curled, swaying gently as you approached the table. Dress hugging your frame, with the neckline dipping just far enough to expose the tiny satin bow on the center of the bra you were wearing.

And, to take the cake, Barry hadn't been joking at all. You were wearing stockings.

Cisco immediately stood up and pulled out the chair for you, nearly knocking over his own.

"Welcome, my lady. What has you so fancy this evening?" He bowed a little, and it made you let out a girlish giggle.

"Can't a gal dress up for herself every once in awhile?"

"That is in fact a possibility. I hope you don't mind, I already named our team 'Spock's Brain' since someone else already took 'The Tribbles." Cisco sat down next to you, his face split in his signature, charmingly dorky smile.

He had on a black blazer over a red t-shirt with the Starfleet insignia, and his hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of his neck. You liked it when Cisco pulled his hair back; it just made him look cute when he took it out and the curls became especially fluffy.

This nerdiness was all appropriate to the theme of the night, which was in fact star trek and related science fiction. It was a good night for you to seduce Cisco, you thought, since his choice of show for the two of you to binge in his workshop was often the original series.

In spirit of the theme, you were wearing your necklace with the insignia. It didn't go with your outfit, per se, but it did fit the theme.

"Well look at you two red shirts. You know what happens to them." Wally joked, earning a fist bump from Barry.

"Hey, red is for engineering!" You protested, making a pouty face.

"A girl after my own heart." Cisco passed you the trivia tablet, feeling his heart jump when your hands brushed.

The only reason your team didn't win first place was because another team, aptly named 'Starfleet Command', beat you on the time aspect of two questions. Cisco knew all of the answers that you didn't, and you surprised him with some. You felt his eyes burning into you most of the night, and you tried to imagine what he was thinking about. Each idea was steamier than the next.

Your friends were watching covertly, as friends often do, but Cisco didn't seem to notice.

Right before he got up to collect your prize, you felt his hand brush your thigh, and it made you shudder.

Soon enough, you were leaving Jitters, a shiny new $50 gift card in your pocket and a nervous feeling in your chest.

The rest of your friends said their goodbyes, and you were left with Cisco on the sidewalk. The expression on his face as he took you in from tip to toe.

"...did you do this for me?"

"More like Iris and Cait dressed me up for you. But yeah."

He brushed a strand of hair out of your face.

"I appreciate it, but you didn't need to." Cisco's thumb brushed your cheek, and you leaned into the touch. "I've wanted to do this since I met you."

He leaned in, his lips on yours, soft and sweet and warm and even better than you had imagined. Cisco's other hand planted itself firmly on your back, pulling you close as you looped your arms around his shoulders.

He took the opportunity to open a breach behind him and drag you through, making you laugh into the kiss. You ended up in his apartment, and he swept you off your feet. Literally.

Cisco scooped you up into a bridal carry as he took you to his bedroom.

"Let's get you out of this, shall we?"

Cisco's phone rang early the next morning, and he groaned. Sitting up with bleary eyes, he saw the clothes strewn around the room and smiled. He snatched the phone off his nightstand, looking at the text, and the smile quickly reversed. He was needed at STAR Labs for a meta-human incident. You stirred as he got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" You whined, sitting up and pouting.

"Duty calls, babe. Don't worry. I'll be back." He kissed you passionately before opening a breach to get to work faster.

Once he came out on the other side, he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Someone's grumpy." Barry muttered.

"You would be too if you had to get out of a bed with a naked woman in it!" Cisco retorted.

"So you actually-"

"Yes, Caitlin. We had sex. So let's get this over with because the plan was to have more, and all of you are currently standing in the way of that!" He yelled, sitting down angrily in front of his computer and glaring at the screen.

"You heard the man. Let's get this done." Barry got suited up and ran out.

Cisco's phone buzzed with another text, and he picked it up, his expression instantly melting into happiness.

 _kick some ass, babe._

And, with a grin, he got to work doing exactly that.


End file.
